


Gladiolus

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Stephen Loves Flowers, Symbolism, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Tell me, Tony, do you know what the Gladiolus flower symbolizes?”Tony glances up from his drink with an arched eyebrow. “A gladi-what?”“A Gladiolus,” Stephen states. His back is facing Tony as he stares out into the night sky through Tony’s penthouse window. He rocks back and forth on his feet, before he takes his right hand and waves it, revealing a long stem with several purple flowers stacked on top of each other. “Do you know what it stands for?”





	Gladiolus

**Author's Note:**

> [ Click here for a reference photo of a Gladiolus.](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjGsLS7gdvhAhWRTd8KHQwhAV8QjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.crocus.co.uk%2Fplants%2F_%2Fgladiolus-mixed-colours%2Fclassid.2000015184%2F&psig=AOvVaw0m9IuT9s22xWAkrV9aiCGH&ust=1555723939326104) Enjoy this incredible fluffy and sappy fic.

“Tell me, Tony, do you know what the Gladiolus flower symbolizes?”

 

Tony glances up from his drink with an arched eyebrow. “A gladi-what?” 

 

“A Gladiolus,” Stephen states. His back is facing Tony as he stares out into the night sky through Tony’s penthouse window. He rocks back and forth on his feet, before he takes his right hand and waves it, revealing a long stem with several purple flowers stacked on top of each other. “Do you know what it stands for?”

 

“I...” Tony makes a weird face. “Can’t say I do, Doc. Though I must admit, it looks rather pretty.”

 

Stephen hums, a gentle smile forming onto his face. His back is still turned, and he watches the sky as if it held a meaning that Tony could not comprehend. There’s a moment of silence, and Tony just watches the gentle rocking motion of Stephen going up on his toes and coming back down, like he’s thinking about something. It sparks a burning curiosity deep within him, as Stephen usually does. The man is a sorcerer, his whole “thing” is mysterious. 

 

“It means,” he says after a while, turning around to finally face Tony. “Strength of character. Faithfulness. Honor.”

 

Tony cocks his head. “Oh? That’s...interesting.” He takes another swig of his drink, feeling the subtle burn down his throat. “Why the sudden flower talk, Steph?”

 

“I studied a bit of flower symbolism back when I was young.” Stephen stares down at the flower in his hand. “Just something to help pass the time, I guess. Flowers are so...intricate and vast. So many different varieties and colors, and so many different meanings. Like the Rose meaning love, or the Tulip symbolizing a declaration of love, or the Daisy meaning innocence, it’s all very intriguing to me.” He glances back up at Tony, a tiny smile written on his face. “But this flower, the Gladiolus - it always stuck out to me.”

 

Tony sits up, placing his drink down on the table next to the couch. “Why?”

 

Stephen chuckles as he holds the flower up. “It’s name captured my attention, because it sounded like gladiator. And as a young boy, that was just about the coolest thing. It stems from the Latin word ‘gladius,’ meaning sword. And if you take a look at it, you can sort of see a resemblance.”

 

Tony stares at the flower, noting the way that the plant stands straight up, with the flowers all in a straight line. It does look similar to holding a sword, only the sword was colorful and dainty, and aesthetically pleasing to look at. “It...sort of does have that kind of look to it. It’s, um, nice.” He stands up from the couch and walks over to Stephen to take a closer look. “Yeah. I like the look of it.”

 

Stephen holds out the flower to him. “Please, take it.”

 

Tony eyes the flower cautiously. “Me? Why?”

 

“Because,” Stephen grins. “It’s your flower.”

 

“My flower?”

 

“Strength of character, faithfulness, honor,” Stephen repeats. “All characteristics that fit you.”

 

Tony slowly takes the flower, but shakes his head in the process of doing so. “Nuh uh, Doc, you’ve got it all wrong. I’m...I’m not really like all of that. I’m not honorable…”

 

“You are, Tony.” Stephen says. “You are. You are an honorable man. You dedicate your life to making sure the world is saved from threats, putting your own life on the line numerous times in order to do so. That shows that you are honorable, and it shows your strength of character.”

 

Tony stares at the ground. “It’s...flattering that you would think that. But really, Stephen. I’m not that good of a guy. I drown my sorrows in whiskey. I put others in danger. I’ve done a lot of shitty things in my day.”

 

Stephen blinks slowly, and Tony glances up into those dazzling blue eyes of the other man. Stephen is breathless, Tony silently admits. Especially in the moonlight, the eyes sparkle like none other. Tony coughs and quickly lowers his gaze, a small blush threatening to hint at his cheeks.

 

“Tony,” Stephen softly says, in that low voice of his that just is music to Tony’s ears. “I know you don’t believe me, but you are the most honorable man I’ve ever known. You may have had your fair share of troubling tendencies way back when, but you’re a different man now. You’re a Gladiolus.”

 

Tony stares at the flower in his hand, the gorgeous hue of the purple petals glistening in the moonlight. “You really think so?”

 

“Yes,” Stephen smiles. He reaches a shaky hand up and gently presses it on Tony’s shoulder, the touch forcing Tony’s head to snap up and meet his gaze. “I know so. You, Tony Stark, are a Gladiolus flower.” His grin spreads further. “It also has another meaning.”

 

Tony blinks, his eyebrows raising. “Oh?”

 

“When someone receives a Gladiolus, it means that they pierce the heart.”

 

Tony’s eyebrows furrow as he glances down at the flower, than back up at Stephen. “Pierces the heart? What?”

 

Stephen takes a deep breath and drops his hand from Tony’s shoulder. “It’s an...expression. Of infatuation. When someone gives you a Gladiolus flower, it means that you are piercing their heart, and they are, in fact, infatuated with you.”

 

Tony’s eyes widen, staring down at the flower. “You gave me this.”

 

“Yes, I thought that much was obvious,” Stephen murmurs. 

 

“I…” His gaze snaps back up to meet Stephen’s blue one. “You...you’re infatuated with me? Since...since when?”

 

“Since Titan.” Stephen answers, his eyes not once breaking contact. “But it was only until recently that I started to feel like there was a reciprocation in my feelings. And tonight, since it was just the two of us alone, I felt it was finally time you know.”

 

“Wow,” is all Tony can muster. “I...I love the flower, Stephen. Thank you. Seriously, it’s wonderful.”

 

Stephen nods, and through the low light, Tony can detect a small blush on his cheeks. “I’m very glad. They just...remind me of you. Strong. Honorable. Faithful.”

 

Tony smiles, his heart beating wildly and filled with admiration and affection. He steps forward, reaching his flowerless hand upwards to cup Stephen’s cheek before moving to the back of the neck, pulling him down to gently press their lips together. Stephen tilts his head and deepens the kiss as his own hands find Tony’s hips and he brings them closer. Each movement of lips sends shivers down Tony’s spine - he’s kissing Stephen. Kind, beautiful Stephen, who just described him as a flower.

 

He pulls away, stepping back to stare at the flower. “You really mean all of what you said, Stephen?”

 

“I do,” Stephen’s hand shakily lifts upwards to cup Tony’s cheek, his thumb gently grazing the cheekbone. Tony’s eyes trail upwards to meet Stephen’s. “You’re so beautiful.”

 

“You’re one to talk, Doctor.” Tony smirks, leaning into Stephen’s palm. “The moonlight only adds to the already breathtaking view..”

 

Stephen smiles but says nothing, just leans forward and captures the shorter man’s lips into another kiss - this one slow and sweet.

 

Tony pulls back. “Wait, wait, I wanna do something.”

 

Stephen arches an eyebrow, but watches. Tony grins as he takes the flower and puts it behind his ear. He plays with it a bit, trying to find a balance, and when he achieves it, he puts his hands down and his grin widens.

 

“Whaddya think?”

 

Stephen’s smile grows wider than ever before. “I think it’s absolutely perfect.”

 

Tony lets out a small chuckle. “Thank you.”

 

“No,” Stephen snakes on hand around Tony’s waist and the other hand finds its place back on Tony’s cheek. “Thank you, my Gladiolus.”

 

Tony leans forward, tilting his head to make sure the flower doesn’t fall or collide with Stephen and kisses him, the gentle glow of the moonlight bouncing off their swaying figures.

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are so very appreciated! i really thrive off of comments and i love you all so much.
> 
> this work is unbeta'd. all mistakes are mine.
> 
> check me out on [twitter.](https://www.twitter.com/starkologies)  
> check me out on [tumblr.](https://ironstrangepls.tumblr.com/)


End file.
